Scondrollcomdiefollydollyocuis
'''Scondrollcomdiefollydollyocuis '''is the sixteenth episode of the show, Spongeorama. Transcript starts off with Eugune The Cheap in his managers office playing with bubble wrap (for some reason). He puts the bubble wrap on his desk and looks at his safe Eugene The Cheap: Ahhh... I love me life! Money be everywhere! SpongeBob: Sir! Look at today's newspaper! Apparently there is a new disease going around in New Bikini Bottom! Look! holds up a newspaper that says "Breaking News: A new disease called Scondrollcomdiefollydollyocuis has been terrorizing the town!" Eugene The Cheap: Ah, it's nothing. Out of 56 billion people, how could it possibly be me? runs into the office Squidward: Eugune, I am done! People are angry at me because SpongeBob isn't cooking, instead he is showing people that stupid newspaper! Eugene The Cheap: Alright fine, I will do the register. Sponge, you get to work! Spongbob: Yes sir! The Cheap walks out the room and goes to the register. An angry customer walks up to the register and screamed that he demanded a refund because of how slow the food is going. The customer spits onto Eugune and Eugune doesn't notice it. But then all of the sudden Eugune's eyes go up and he faints to the ground. SpongeBob: Hey, Eugune? Eugene- looks over the window and sees that Eugune is on the floor. SpongeBob: OH MY GOSH, EUGUNE! runs outside and panics. Squidward: Why is that buzzo- OH WHAT THE HELL?!? GAH! runs to a person that looks like a doctor and gets up in his face. Squidward: SIR! WHAT HAS HAPPEND TO MY BOSS? Guy That Looks Like A Doctor: Well, um.. uh.. he has been infected with Scondrollcomdiefollydollyocuis! Squidward: Scondrollcomdiefollydollyocuis?? OH NO!... Uh, what is Scondrollcomdiefollydollyocuis? Guy That Looks Like A Doctor: Well, it is a very serious disease. Very serious. If you get it.. oh... your in big trobule. (Of corse this guy is pranking him.) Squidward: Whu- what happens? Guy That Looks Like A Doctor: Just... do not ask. Squidward: Oh no... we need to rush him to a hospital quick! People In The Restraint: Wait, he has Scondrollcomdiefollydollyocuis?? AHHHH! runs out of the Krusty Krab. Squidward runs out of the restraunt carrying Eugune. Squidward: Ohhhhh... Eugene I will save you! panic is causing the town with everybody fliping cars, smashing walls and vandalizing signs saying "DEAR LORD HELP US ALL". Squidward finds SpongeBob and runs into a hospital with him. SpongeBob: SIR! WE NEED HELP RIGHT A- Person: Wait in line. of people infected with Scondrollcomdiefollydollyocuis we're in a line. SpongeBob: Aw... C'mon! and Squidward get in the line and some elervater music started to play. A montage was shown of them getting closer and closer in line, but they were getting sleepier and sleepier as they got closer. When they finally got to the line, they were sleeping. Person: Hey! Wake up! gang wakes up. SpongeBob and Squidward: HUH? WHAT? WHO? Person: Here, walk this way and put Eugune on the bed. puts Eugune in the bed and a nurse walks in the door. Nurse: So, your doctor will be coming- Wait a minute... SpongeBob: What? Nurse: This person isn't infected with Scondrollcomdiefollydollyocuis! SpongeBob: Wait WHAT? The Cheap wakes up all of the sudden and everyone says "Gah!" Eugene The Cheap: Ar ar ar ar ar! I got you! Squidward: What in tarnation is going on? Eugene The Cheap: Well, me lads. I did this to trick you! This was a test to see how much you care about your boss! And it worked! Squidward: Okay, um... just so you know about half of our customers- no ALL of them ran out of the Krusty Krab when we were running over here. Eugene The Cheap: Ar ar ar ar!yeah right! I have the best- (Sniff.) (Sniff.) Wait a minute, your right! I can smell my money going away right now! OH NO! The Cheap runs out of the room and straight to the Krusty Krab. Eugene The Cheap: HEY! WAIT! NO! start to roll as Eugune The Cheap keeps shouting customers to come back. end. Category:Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Spongeorama Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes